Pro bash sister?
by indiangirl2008
Summary: Fulton has a sister who is one of the best defense players, hockey players, and can fit in with the guys. What will happen when Fulton and the Ducks run into her 12 years after Team USA. Please, Please read and review.
1. pro bash sister chpt 1

Pro Bash Sister? 

Summary: Fulton has a sister who is one of the best defense players, hockey players, and can fit in with the guys. What will happen when Fulton and the Ducks run into her twelve years after Team USA?

Chapter 1.

Fulton's POV 

We have been a team for the past 12 years and going on with life together. We always thought we'd be together but even with the Duncan siblings, the Hall brothers, Karp, and Peter gone we still felt like family. We knew we would meet up with them sometime in the future. One thing we didn't expect was our bash sister, Tiffany Reed, (my sister) leaving with my mom. Our parents divorced when I was five and Tiffany was four. My mom took Tiffany while our dad kept me. We still stayed in touch during early school years, but when she was 10 years old mom finally let her come to the same school with me. From that point on she was on the team of the Ducks. That was almost 12 years ago. The Ducks and I have graduated college ready for the pro leagues or what ever our future holds for us.

"Earth to Fulton. Bro were are you?" asked Portman.

"What?"

"Man are you ok? You seem so out of it. The scouts are offering all of the Ducks spots on different teams or maybe our own team."

"When did they come up with the idea of us making our own team?"

"When I said we didn't want to split up." Said Charlie coming up.

The rest of the Ducks came from behind him and nodded their heads in agreement. Tomorrow was our graduation from Boston University and the future for the Ducks' pro team.

Portman's POV

I've never seen Fulton so out of it. I mean it could just be him getting nervous about graduation and our new team but that never stopped him. It could just be me but he was just acting so weird it made me uncomfortable.

"Who's ready to party?" I shouted.

"We are!" the Ducks chanted back.

We got into about four cabs ready to go downtown to have a great time. When we got in everyone was rushing to get some drinks before hitting the dance floor. We didn't leave until one thirty. All of us were drunker then drunk but we were having fun.

Fulton's POV

I woke up the next morning with the most awful headache. I walk to the bathroom in a daze to get some Advil before lying back down. I knew our graduation was that day but in wasn't until three since the football league was playing for the championship. I could see Portman was still asleep with the covers twisted here and there. I laid back down on my pillow, but I looked over to my right at my bedside table at a picture of my sister Tiffany and I laughing while playing street hockey with the Ducks. Even though I never really got to talk to Tiffany much outside of school we were still very close. One very familiar memory I have is when we were gathering the Ducks before becoming Team USA.

Flashback

"_Fulton why are you dragging me out here in this preppie neighborhood?"_

"_Because of that." He nodded his head in the direction of the Ducks coming ever so closer and the Hawks' players planning something devious._

_Tiffany looked in the direction of the Hawks and frowned at their stupidity. She looked at Fulton who had the same look on his face and they both roller bladed off in their direction quietly. They hid behind some boats ready for were they expecting the Ducks to fall. The Ducks were getting very close before Fulton stood up and crossed his arms,_

"_They won't know what hit um." Said Fulton in a deep voice._

"_I know." Said one of the Hawks players, laughing deviously. "Who said that?" he asked._

"_Hi guys." _

_The Hawks players looked up at Fulton and Tiffany who had devious looks. Fulton started to grab for them while Tiffany cut the wire to tie them with. While Tiffany held their shirts she said,_

"_Awww, poor Hawks can't come and kill us Ducks. How does it feel to be beat by the Ducks once again?"_

"_Let us go." They started to scream._

_Tiffany tossed up their shirts and skated off to Connie laughing with Fulton behind._

End of Flashback

Fulton looked at his clock that read 12:30. He got up very slowly heading to the bathroom to take a shower. He looked over at Portman who was still asleep snoring loudly.

Tiffany's POV

At the end of Team USA, my mom, step-dad and I left to Florida were she got a promotion. Even though I got a scholarship for a preppie school called Eden Hall Academy, I when to a private school where I made a boy's hockey team with no problems. I was beginning to become very popular around but kept it to a minimal. After high school I went to a college in Miami with a scholarship to play hockey. The one thing that surprised a lot of my teachers was how smart I was. I was so smart they had me jump one grade level so I started out as a sophomore my first year. My art of playing had got better too but I lost the names, The Reed Twin and Bash Sister. Now my name was Checker. A lot of the people in the school even the teachers called me that because I could check boys probably two times my weight into the wall without bouncing off them. My frame wasn't that big to be a defenseman but I pulled it off as best as I could. Now that I graduated yesterday the scouts have offered me spots either on a new Minnesota team, a Colorado team, or the Miami team.

"Sticks what team should I play on?" I asked my friend. His real name was William, but everyone called him sticks because of his fast movement with a hockey stick.

"Which team do you like?"

"I don't know. They're offering the same things. I guess I'll stay here and play for a couple of years."

Sticks nodded his head before throwing me a hockey stick so we could go play on the ice. Sticks and I have always been friends even when I came to play. He's the captain of the team and has won over six championships in his lifetime. People on the team thought we liked each other a lot but they are completely wrong. Sticks knew I was unhappy about being in Miami away from the Ducks but he tried his hardest to introduce all the positive things of the team.

Please read and review.


	2. pro bash sister chpt 2

Chapter 2.

Charlie's POV

I've never seen Fulton so down but the Ducks and I have devised a plan that we go to six pro hockey games before we start. We thought of starting this in the next couple of months since we wanted to give the NHL board time to find a coach and location. Our first stop down south is Miami were Luis will get all his stuff together. After that it would be Texas so we could get Dwayne's things. We decided to go to all the states were the out-of-state Ducks lived. Then maybe after that try living normal before starting something big.

"Hey Banks, Russ, Guy do you want to go to the park? I heard there's some hot girls down there."

They looked at each other like 'what's he up to?'. They nodded before going to their different apartments to get their skates.

Adam's POV

It seemed so unlike Charlie to want to go check girls out but I couldn't argue with him. Don't get me wrong I would stand up against him but he seemed like he wanted to get out of the area. I knew Guy would be in hot water when he told Connie but I really didn't want to know the details. When I told my dad and brother about the pros they were ecstatic. I couldn't even give them the name of the team we were going to be. Finally when they came up for air I told them that the NHL wanted to call us the 'USA Mighty Ducks'. We were all happy to at least keep our name and team members. The one thing that also got me down was not having the Bash Sister with us. We hadn't heard from her in years. Even though we went through high school and college without her there was always something missing on the team. The one thing that we missed the most was the smart comments she first made to Portman on our first meeting.

_Flashback_

"_What's a tiny girl like you playing here?"_

"_And wants a smart ass like you playing around like your all cool? I might be small but I can still do some whoop ass on you."_

_Portman just looked at her and backed off now knowing this was one girl not to mess with. _

_End of Flashback_

I also knew we would be on thin ice. Ever since I joined the team with them she would avoid me whenever she could. I understood she wouldn't forgive me that easy but she warmed up a little more during Team USA.A few weeks before school started we were all in my neighborhood being loud were she told us she was leaving to Miami with Mr. and Mrs. Stone, her newly wedded parents. We all were very sad but she watched us get our scholarships with Coach Bombay, Casey Conway, and Hans. The one question that kept popping in my head was, 'is she in pros?'. I knew she had one more year of college, but also I didn't know if she went to college.

Tiffany's POV

When Sticks and I talked about the pro leagues we both decided to be on the same team. We the Varsity team at our college left four young teens to deal with helping the new Varsity players in. Although pro leagues were a little uneasy about letting a girl play they saw my skill and talked to my coaches, which included Coach Bombay. When I heard they talked to Coach Bombay I didn't know they had him come down from Minnesota to have a conference. After seeing him many years ago he didn't quiet change, but he did his best in getting me in with no snags.

Bombay's POV

When I got the phone call about Tiffany's performance in hockey I knew that I needed to go and pay her a visit. I didn't know if I should bring the Ducks but I should call her first. When I got down to Miami airport I was expecting a cab to pick me up but instead it was Tiffany. She had changed from a tomboy with very short hair to a young lady with long hair. Her attitude was the same when we talked on our way home but she could hold her temper better. I could tell she was ready for the pro leagues but I was wondering if the pro leagues were ready for her. On our way to the board meeting at her old college we had a little conference of our own.

"Are you sure your ready for this?"

"I've been waiting for this for god knows how long. Coach, ever since I was nine I've been

working for this."

"I know. It's just I was going to bring the Ducks along but I thought you needed to get through this part before seeing them."

"Thank you. I don't know how I could handle the news of the pro leagues and seeing them."

"Did you know that the NHL is going to open a new league and it's going to be called USA Mighty Ducks just for them?"

"Wow! All of them are going to on it? I guess this is some of their dreams."

"Yeah, but I think they want you to be on it. Fulton's been acting very strange ever since he graduated. He's been searching for you well into his senior year of high school. I've been helping too, but it seems every time we put your name in it's a dead end."

"That's because I've changed my last name again. See I wanted Reed back instead of Stone but instead I got White as my last name. My mom remarried again for the third time! I was thinking if I tried to change it and get on the pro leagues they would recognize me. I didn't mean to give you so much trouble."

"It's ok. We just got worried after a while I guess."

When we stopped in the parking lot I could then see she was thinking very hard about something or at least someone. Before we entered the door she said,

"Coach I want to go back to Minnesota with you before I start anything else. I think that would be the wisest move on my part."

I just nodded my head and held the door open for her.

Tiffany's POV

I couldn't believe it I was on a Miami pro league team! Coach Bombay told them of my performance including my other coaches. The board I could tell was a little skeptical about the idea but agreed. When I brought Coach back to my place he told me to pack my bags for at least two months and come back to Minnesota with him. I couldn't argue with him, and with all his help this is what I could do for him now. He looked around at how empty it was but he could tell this was home to me. Basically all I had was two sofas, a small TV, three bedrooms, and a medium sized kitchen. It all seemed bare but it made you feel comfortable. I packed my bags so fast with everything I needed, called my parents including my step dad, and left a message with Sticks that I would be in Minnesota. On the plane I was fidgeting a lot because I was meeting the Ducks. I couldn't wait to see Fulton and everybody but the fact in my head couldn't escape. What would they think of me? Would they welcome me back in? or would they throw me out? After six hours on the plane Coach and I got in his car and drove to his home.

"Wow! So this is were you live know?" I said looking around.

He just chuckled and said for me to leave my things in the spare room upstairs. When I put my stuff on the bed I heard the phone starting to ring. After I put all my hang-ups in the closet the Coach came up to me explaining the Ducks wanted him to go and play street hockey with them. He told me to get my skates on and go with him. Bombay and I got outside of the neighborhood and started to race each other to the park. When we got to the place the Ducks were all there goofing around and hitting each other. Coach walked up to them and tried to calm them down to their reaction in meeting me.

Please read and review.


	3. pro bash sister chpt 3

Chapter 3.

Connie's POV

When we saw Bombay come up looking happier then ever and trying to calm us down he began to say,

"Guys I have someone I want you to meet. Now don't get too excited about it but enjoy this person while you can."

"Come on Coach what is it?" I heard Charlie ask impatiently.

"Come over hear." He yelled.

From what I saw was a girl about my height skating over smiling. We couldn't really recognize her because of her sunglasses and hat but the smile looked familiar. She looked around at each of us and took her glasses off. We all gaped at the sight we saw.

"TIFFANY" everyone screamed.

Fulton was the first one to step up and hug her but she wasn't prepared for Portman to pick her up and spin her around. We all laughed and soon played three games of street hockey before we headed off to an ice cream parlor. In there she told us what she had been doing the past 12 years but she always said she missed us. Then came the news that we had been impatient about, the pro leagues.

"Ok you guys, you know how much I've wanted to play for the pros? Well I got my chance and they said yes."

"Are you going to be playing with us anytime soon?" I heard Fulton ask.

"No not this year, but that's also if I stay on pros next year maybe then I will."

Tiffany's POV

I couldn't believe I was hear with my friends having the best time of my life. Fulton was very happy about everything I told him. He was a little sad about me not being on the USA Mighty Ducks but I knew he'd get over it. For the rest of the day I spent my time with the Ducks while Coach had to go to the NHL board to give them ideas of coaches and locations. It seemed as if all my hate from the past of people was gone, which included Adam. Last time I remembered seeing him he was slightly shorter with the same hair cut. Now he had relaxed a little. He still dressed the same and acted the same but something about him was so different. I don't know why I was thinking of him like this, but every time I thought of the Ducks it always focused back on him.

"Guys I need to retire early. I'm sorry but I've been up ever since five."

They all nodded but before I made it completely to the door, Adam out of everyone opened it up for me.

"Do you want me to walk you back to were your staying? Besides I want to talk to you."

I kind of chuckled and nodded my head. On the way to Coach's house Adam told me of everything that I missed that I wasn't told about. The good thing about staying with the Coach was he gave me a spare key into the house. Adam looked around before saying,

"You know you can stay at my apartment if you want. I've got plenty of room."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to cause any trouble."

Adam just chuckled which showed he didn't care. I gathered my things and wrote a note to Coach telling him that I was staying with Adam for a little while.

Adam's POV

I was so happy that Tiffany was staying at my apartment for a while. I knew that we would be alone because Charlie moved out to be with Linda. When we finally got to my apartment I showed her to the guest room and let her get comfortable. By the time she put some of her things away it was around nine. I knocked on the door just in case of privacy.

"Yes?" I heard her ask sweetly.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." I heard a little giggle in her voice.

When I entered I wasn't prepared at the sight in front of me. There she was leaning over the bed sorting out things from her suitcase looking like an angel in a black tank top and jeans.

"Do you want me to order some pizza or something?"

"Pizza sounds good."

(hour and a half later)

After we ate our pizza we finally settled down on the sofa. We sat next to each other talking of all the funny things that happened over the years but we weren't prepared for what was going to happen next. I grabbed her hand and ever so slowly came down and gave her a kiss. I knew she was taken a back by it but she warmed up to it after a few seconds. When we separated from it we looked at each other in the eyes before doing it again but this time it was more passionate. I then picked her up and took her into my room. I don't know what was going through my head at that moment but all I could think about was her.

(The next morning)

When I woke up the next morning I could feel the easy breathing of the girl beside me. Her sun bleached brown hair was laying in her face a little. I got up ever so slowly trying not to wake her up, knowing she had a very tiring yesterday. I went into the kitchen and made some breakfast. When I went back into the bedroom she was still asleep but I could tell she moved onto her stomach. I gently put my hand on her back before planting a kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes slightly looking straight at me. I couldn't help but to smile at those light hazel eyes that had softened up through the years.

"Morning sunshine." I whispered softly.

I got up from my kneeling position and looked down at her. She shifted onto her side and looked up at me. After a few seconds I sat down on the bed by her legs.

"Do I have to get up?" she asked quietly.

"If you want breakfast. Maybe after that you can go back to sleep." I said almost in a whisper.

She nodded her head and got up and followed me to the table.

Tiffany's POV

Just sitting there with Adam made feel so much better then the news of me making the pros. I didn't really want to get out of bed but I knew I had to get up sometime.

"So what do you want to do today?" Adam asked.

"Well, I was thinking of going down to the ice rink and skating. You know as well as I do that we can't slack off the ice."

"Yep. Well let's get ready."

When we were at the ice rink it wasn't that busy but there were at least a dozen people there. We held hands and skated slowly. The things in my head from yesterday were racing now. I didn't know why I felt safe with Adam, or why I agreed to stay with him, but I now didn't regret it. I didn't want to think about leaving in a couple of months but I had to start thinking what I was going to do before then. We stayed at the ice rink for another hour before going back and getting ready to meet the Ducks somewhere. When I went to the guest room to get my clothes, Adam followed me and came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned and put my arms around his neck. He gently pushed me on the bed but I was playing around. He kissed me again and layed down beside me. When I opened my eyes slowly I saw his arm wrapped around my waist and I felt his chin on top of my head. I moved to get out of bed to get ready for a shower, but his hand kept pulling me back to the bed. I finally looked at him and saw a smile on his face like he was enjoying it. I tried to wiggle myself out of his grasp but to only get him more into not letting go.

"I give up." I said playfully.

"Really? Well I guess that means you stay in bed with me huh?"

"Nope just kidding." I said pushing him and running to the bathroom laughing.

He followed me in only to find the water running but no one in there. I shut the door silently and as quick as I could jumped on his back. He caught me and took me over to were the water had been running. The bathtub was completely full of steaming warm water were he dropped me in. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in. He wrapped his arms and legs around me and continued to kiss my head and neck. Occasionally he would run one of his fingers up and my back.

Adam's POV

I was so happy with Tiffany here in the apartment with me. I just don't know what I did in the past that made her hate me so much.

"Tiffany?"

"Hum?"

"I know you don't really want me to talk about this but why did you hate me so much when we were in peewee's?"

"I don't know. I guess because I didn't trust you when you came on. I mean your friends always bullied us and you were there with it. I didn't really know what trusting was when I met you since my parents got a divorce and always said something about trust."

"Do you trust me now?"

I laid my head on his chest and for a while didn't speak.

"Yes. I truly trust you."

Please read and review.


	4. pro bash sister chpt 4

Chapter 4. 

Fulton's POV

The day after Tiffany came home, I was just in heaven. I didn't want her to leave for anything. I had a feeling the Ducks didn't either but it was her life and no one could tell her how to run it.

"Hey man do you want to go skating?" I heard Portman ask me.

"Sure. Were exactly though?"

"Duh the ice rink."

I called at Bombay's house but he told me Tiffany was at Adam's. I chuckled a little at the thought of that. I remembered perfectly how much they hated each other.

Flashback

"_Man I can't stand those stupid Hawks."_

"_Why? I mean they haven't done anything to us."_

"_Maybe not to you but to me and my friends. Now don't get all brother protective all that crap. I dealt with it on my own."_

"_I'm afraid to even ask, but go on and tell me."_

"_Lets say my right knee wanted to hear one of them sing." She said while laughing._

"_And was it that loud?"_

"_Well it was enough to make the others run off before I had a chance at letting my left knee hear them sing."_

_End of Flashback_

'At least she isn't like that now, or at least I hope.'

When I got to the ice rink, Portman and I started to practice slap shots. Surprisingly I made almost all in the goal. I started to think what we could do for the night that would be fun and then I thought, a hockey game.

"Hey Portman how about a hockey game old duck style?"

"Good deal man!"

"You call half and I'll call half."

When Portman and I got back to our apartments we each called the Ducks and told them to meet us at the ice rink in 30 minutes to play a Duck game.

Charlie's POV

Finally we got a real Duck hockey game. If only the other old members were here, mostly Jessie. The game I should say was incredibly fun. Nothing was more fun then to see Tiffany and Fulton team up and show Portman what it's like again to see the Reed Twins. She never seemed to stop smiling or laughing during the game. There also seemed to be love flowing in the air between Adam and Tiffany but it also seemed impossible for them to be in love. I mean they hated each other so much during pee wees. During Team USA they talked but not that kind of friendly joking talk.

Flashback

"_Hey Tiffany, that was really funny what you and Fulton did at the park. I've never seen you like that except when you hurt McGill."_

"_Yeah well they deserved it."_

_She said and walked off toward the door with her skates in hand._

_Adam just shock his head before turning the other way. _

"_Hey Banks thanks. See you at practice tomorrow."_

_He just nodded his head slightly before heading for the other door._

_End of Flashback_

When the game ended, my team won 15-14. Later after that we went to Mickey's Dining Car to get something to eat and then go to a movie. We all agreed to go and see a horror movie instead of soppy movies that make girls cry.

(Two months later)

Tiffany's POV

I can't believe I have to leave tomorrow. I really, really wanted to stay with my team but with all the hard work that Bombay and my other coaches did I had to go back to Miami. To me there was really nothing to go back to. First I'm out of school. Second hockey doesn't start for another couple of months. Third my mom and step dad aren't married anymore and it gets really irritating to hear my mom nag on about how lonely she is. Don't get me wrong I do listen to my mom and try to get her to calm down but she's been married three times now. When I told Fulton he was shocked to have even thought my life was prefect like his or any other Duck. That whole day seemed to go by too fast. The Ducks held a party last night knowing that I couldn't party today. They said their going to come to the airport to see me off, but I didn't know the next time I would see them. I heard a knock at the door and I never looked to see who it was until he entered.

"Hey you ok?"

"Just unhappy about leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah well just think if you stay on the same team next year we'll play against you and we can see your true skill."

"Yeah" I said with a halfhearted chuckle.

I sat back down on the bed looking at the suitcases that were stacked up against the wall. Everything was ready for when I leave tomorrow.

Adam's POV

I hated to see Tiffany this depressed especially when we had seen all this happiness from her. I also couldn't believe what I said about the hockey games in the future. I sat down next to her giving her a tight hug, not wanting to let her go.

(The next day)

When I woke up the next morning, Tiffany was up and dressed making some breakfast. I walked out smelling all the good scents that were coming from the eggs, bread, bacon, and coffee. I walked up behind her while she was getting plates down and put my hands over eyes asking,

"Guess who?"

"Humm, I don't know maybe a very hot and nice hockey player that I won't see for a while."

"And what's his name?"

"Ohhhh, I don't know maybe Adam Banks."

I pulled her into a kiss and grabbed the plates and set the table. The breakfast went by with laughter but not as good-natured as it was in the beginning. I can truly say we had a fun time together in the beginning but it just seemed too hard to let her go. When we left for the airport, we would try to make small talk but it always ended as soon as it began. As we drew nearer to the airport Tiffany seemed a little uneasy.

"You ok?"

"Just a little nervous."

"What are you so nervous about?"

"About leaving you guys, going to hockey camp, and making friends with an all guys team."

"You've done it before I don't see why you can't do it now."

"I guess. Also it's about leaving you guys after so much happiness and family ties."

"It's ok." I said while I took her hand and squeezed it gently.

When we got to the airport all the Ducks was arriving in groups of two or threes. We waited by the gates until each Duck had said their good-byes. It was finally my last turn. I gave her a tight hug and whispered,

"I love you. I'll see you sometime." I saw her nod and walk to the gate ready to leave. Fulton and I were the last ones left since it seemed slightly hard for some of the others to wait.

"So Fulton, what are you going to do now that she's gone again?"

"I don't know. Try to stay in contact with her I guess. I've been meaning to ask you, what have you two been up to these past two months?" he gave me a devilish look that made me kind of scared to even think of telling him everything, at which I didn't.

"We just bonded I guess that's how you can put it."

Please read and review.


	5. pro bash sister chpt 5

**I just want to thank troublesometwin2 for reviewing so soon. I can't wait to hear what all you others think of the next chapters. The revolving question I want help with is break ups or other romances with Tiffany and Adam.**

Chapter 5.

Tiffany's POV

Well I landed home! While I was at the bag pick up someone walked right up next to me and put his arm on my shoulder and said,

"Well if it isn't the small fry known as Checker."

"Yeah if it isn't Sticks who always has to call me that." I said as I jabbed him in his ribs playfully.

"Ohhh, your mom wants me to tell you that she has a guest waiting for you at her house. She also wants you to have dinner there."

"Tonight?"

"Well if he's waiting there and your mom wants to have dinner, I should say yeah tonight. You don't seem to thrilled about huh?"

"Well I was wanting to go to the ice rink and practice longer without interruptions before camp and maybe have some dinner with you." I said smiling.

Sticks' POV

I hated to see Tiffany's face fall when I mentioned her mom and the guy waiting for her. I met the guy and personally he DOES NOT impress me. This guy hates sports, athletic people, and women who work to earn their way to the top. It sounds crazy about the earning part but he wants a rich girl and not a middle wage family girl. I knew there was something behind the reasoning with her mom, and I was going to find out one way or another.

"Earth to Sticks. Are you ready to go?"

"Huh, yeah. Just spaced out sorry."

I saw her nod her head and stare ahead blankly. I dropped her off at her apartment and helped her with her suitcase. I told her, her mom didn't want her over until 7 or 8 o'clock. I saw her fish through her suitcase and pull out a pair of ice skates and roller blades and smile. That was one of the few real smiles that I saw her ever give, but I saw something in her eyes that said something like, 'I'm going to miss this or be as late as possible.' I ran across the hall and grabbed mine too.

Fulton's POV

After Tiffany boarded the plane to Miami, Florida, I stayed behind with Adam waiting for the plane to go. This one question just kept going through my mind over and over. Finally I got enough guts and just ask in a very brotherly way,

"What have you two been doing these two months?"

"We just bonded I guess that's the way you can put it."

I saw him get a little tense but didn't want to pester him anymore. Maybe I'll save it when I can get both of them cornered. Now that I had Tiff's e-mail I was going to chat with her that night. I knew the first thing when I got home was sleep since I kept thinking last night about Tiffany and her leaving. I felt Adam slightly move away which brought me out of my thoughts. We both walked out of the airport and split to different cars.

Tiffany's POV

Sticks and I got to the ice rink that we always practiced in and raced each other in laps. I could out do him in laps but he could out do me in speed, but it also didn't help that he was almost 6 ½ feet tall. I was a midget compared to him but I was still what guys most feared.

"Hey Tiffany how many laps do you do when you practice in morning?" he asked out of breath.

"Lets see, I think close to 50 laps."

"WHAT! Or are you pulling my leg? I bet you do 25 in the beginning when you warm up and 25 at the end of your practice right?"

I laughed at the look on his face and said, "No I do 50 laps in the beginning and 50 laps at the end. It's the only way for me to stay in shape."

"Do you do it after games too?"

"Sticks you have known me since I moved here, yet I'm not that stupid to over work myself after being hit by a 200 pound man or maybe even more. That would be too much on my part."

He nodded his head and started to open his mouth but stopped mid way.

"Tiff I was wondering if I could ask you this one question but it's completely up to you. Can you help me improve my game and speed?"

"Sticks why are you asking me when you were the captain of the high school and college team and considered the best? I mean I was what team players called a replacement."

"I understand but I thought that if we did that I could give you some pointers on things that need improvement and you can help me get faster."

I thought about it for a moment and said, "Deal."

(The next day)

I can't believe my mom, MY MOM, wants me to date her boss' son. He looked cute and all with his dark brown eyes and brown hair but he just didn't impress me. Know I knew why Sticks wasn't impressed with him in the first place. He was too mature in my standards, he really had to lay off the hair gel, and he looked more preppie then Adam. Wait know there's a thought that hasn't come to my mind in the hours I've been here. Just thinking know makes me miss him more then ever. Well this will give me something to tell him and the Ducks about when I talk to them again. I went over to the computer to see if any of my friends tried e-mailing me but no one did except Fulton, which surprised me. It said,

' Hey Tiff I know you just got back but you should have seen the looks on the Ducks' faces when you boarding the plane. I was going to e-mail you tomorrow but I couldn't wait. I guess it's the brother protection mode and all. Just e-mail me went you get the chance. Fulton.'

I looked at the e-mail over and over again then finally I responded to him by telling him about this Todd guy and how lonely I feel without the Ducks' loud talking.

Sorry if it's short but I'm sooo tired. Please read and review.


	6. pro bash sister chpt 6

Thanks banksies baybee99 for the encouragement but it seems my chapters are taking a turn that I don't want or what my co-author and I discussed. Boy I wish she was here right now!

Chapter 6.

Past three weeks 

The past three weeks seemed to go by very fast for the Ducks and the Miami team. Tiffany now started her hockey camp along with Sticks and some old team members. The Ducks met their new coach, which surprisingly turned out to be Coach Orion. They too started training earlier then expected. Everything seemed to go fine but the Ducks had not had any contact with Tiffany the whole time she was gone except the one time Fulton e-mailed her when she got home. Every night after training all the Ducks would cram up into one room and wait for a response from her. Each time they waited it never came. They all understood that Tiffany was at camp but that wouldn't stop her from talking to them. Weeks finally turned to two months and all the pro teams were getting ready for the games to finally begin.

Tiffany's POV

Man I don't know what this Todd guy wants from me! He almost makes me late for training, he doesn't give me respect, he criticizes my talents, and he's even hit me a number of times because he says 'I open my mouth too much.' I've noticed that I've been getting more distant with my teammates, most of all Sticks, but I can't tell him what's going on or I could get into more trouble with Todd. I've now learned to keep my mouth shut and my thoughts to myself. I rarely talk to anyone anymore, unless it's my mom wanting to know how things are going. Almost everyday when I finish practice Todd comes to pick me up and takes me home to get ready for a very expensive dinner. Now I know what some would say, 'why hate it when you got it free?' well pretty soon I'm going to get out of these dinners and parties and talk to my true friends and family.

After first pro league game

WE WON, WE WON! We finally beat those Cardinals by a penalty shot. The score was 17/16. after our little celebration on the ice, we hurried into the locker room so we could go out to dinner. Before I could go to my locker, Todd came up to me and said,

"Honey, I know that you want to go out with your friends, but I've arranged us a very beautiful dinner. Get your things and lets go before it gets too loud."

I just looked away as he tried to kiss me and stormed into the private area of the locker room. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Sticks look in my direction with concern on his face. I shuck it from my memory and preceded into the locker room. When I got in there I started to slam things around as hard as I could wish and praying that thoughts of Todd would leave my head. When I sat down I put my head into my hands and cried like there was no tomorrow. Someone then sat down by me and wrapped their arm around my shoulder like they were protecting me. I looked up and saw Sticks, who had extreme worry in his eyes.

Sticks' POV 

When we won against the Cardinals, it was the first time that I actually saw Tiffany smile and hug me. It was her penalty shot that won it for us. When we were heading for the locker rooms I saw Todd stop her and talking to her in a very hush voice. The look on her face was of shock and disbelief. When he leaned down to kiss her I saw her move her head away. I didn't know if I should have stopped her but I thought I'll wait until he leaves and see what's up. I had fully changed out of my jersey and headed toward her locker area. I was only a couple of feet away and I heard things being slammed and then I heard her crying. I entered without knocking afraid that she would close up everything inside of her. I sat down when I reached her a grabbed her into a hug letting her know I was there for her always. I felt her holding her cries, but I said,

"It's okay Tiffany just let it out."

That's when she finally let it all out and didn't stop until a knock at the door sounded. She looked up at me while I started to grab for her things and my things. We both headed out the exit door in the back very quickly and quietly. I knew it wasn't the coach because he would have said something to her to tell her he was coming to talk to her.

"Tiffany were is your car?" I asked looking around the almost empty parking lot.

"I didn't bring it. Todd gave me a ride and from the looks of it he's still here." I heard her say in a very hush voice.

"Get in my car and lay low. I'll go talk to the coach since he's still here. I won't be long."

When I headed back into the stadium I saw Todd looking around the rink and other places. I didn't make any noises to get his attention. As soon as I reached the coach's office I stepped in quickly which gave him a shock.

"Richmond what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be with the team celebrating?"

"Not until we fix this problem."

"What problem?"

"Did a man come in here dressed in a suit or very well dressed?"

"Yes. He said he was looking for Checkers or the way he put it, Ms. Tiffany White."

"Well don't tell him were she is exactly because he is the reason why Tiffany's been late, and she been getting distant with us."

I saw the coach just look at me and finally nodded before saying,

"I'll tell you what, you get out of here acting all happy like you got captain and I will just tell him that Tiffany left if he comes and asks me. Now I won't tell him that you know I'll just say she needed time alone and she left not telling us were she went."

"All right."

The coach then got up and walked me to the door getting ready for the act. He put on his very deep and confident voice and said,

"Well I know you will do excellent trying to make the captain position. I'll call you after the weekend. Have a nice evening."

"Thanks coach." I said putting on a smile that I knew to were until I got into the car.

It worked excellent all the way out and I laughed once I got inside the car. I looked at Tiffany and saw a look of confusion and happiness together.

"I saw Todd but the coach is going to lie to him and that's going to be that."

I saw her nod and chuckle a little. When we got on the highway she finally talked besides back in the locker room.

"Were are we going?"

"Someplace I call old times."

"You mean the beach?"

"Yep. I know we live right by it but lets go down to the Florida Keys. We haven't been there in a while."

First we made a very quick stop at her place and my place to get some cloths and other things for the rest of the weekend, but when I came over to her apartment to see if she was done I saw her looking at her computer. I walked up behind her and there on the screen of her e-mail page was at least fifty messages. She looked up at me and smiled in amazement.

"It's the Ducks they've been trying to reach me."

Tiffany's POV 

Ever since I got into Sticks' car I've felt so much better. I felt even better when Sticks mentioned going to the Florida Keys for the rest of the weekend. But what I wasn't expecting was the Ducks' e-mails. I've never seen so many in my life.

"Tiffany we got to go now before control freak comes." I heard Sticks say in an urgent tone.

Before I stepped out of the door the phone rang and I ran up to it and saw…

**Who will it be? Sorry if this is just revolving around Tiffany and Sticks but hey I got to get somewhere to the main parts. I'm sorry if it sucked but I'll get better as I move on. Read and review!**


	7. pro bash sister chpt 7

**Here is Chapter. 7! I hope you guys will like it. I just want to thank again my few reviewers and I really would like to know what you think. **

Chapter 7.

* * *

Tiffany's POV

I just stared at the phone and saw the name come across the caller id. I looked at Sticks and we both picked up our bags and ran. Inside of me I felt like Todd was coming to the house but it was ironic that he didn't call my cell. Sticks grabbed my bag and threw them in the back seat of his car and quickly got on the highway.

"That was close wasn't it?" he asked still looking shaken.

"Too close." I said.

I looked out the window and saw a very familiar car going by. The black Jag was going super fast and you could defiantly tell that was Todd. Sticks heard me gasp and look away.

"What's wrong?"

"Todd just passed in the other direction I think to my house."

Sticks just nodded and looked out of the corner of his eye and saw me pull out my cell.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to call him and tell him it's over and I'm moving."

I speed dialed his number and he picked it up in no time.

"Todd speaking."

"Oh being mister pro here aren't we?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"Going away. I just wanted to inform you that I want to break up so you can get the girl you want. Clearly I'm the kind of girl you hate so I'll just keep this short so go and look. Also tell my mother that she isn't going to get her promotion. Bye!"

Sticks chuckled in the background and slowed down some.

* * *

In Minnesota

The Ducks tied with their first game. Everyone was happy a little. Coach Orion was impressed at how much they still practiced in picking up the trash. Coach Orion went to his room and started making more schedules and things for them. Not long after he started his phone rang.

"Orion here."

"Hello Mr. Orion. I'm Coach Tony with the Miami Team. I was wondering have you ever heard of Tiffany White?"

"Yes I believe I have but I think my team said something about a Tiffany Reed."

"They are the same people. Anyways do you have any room on your team to where I can place her?"

"I think so. Why?"

"I think she would be better off with her family, The Ducks, and since she is having problems off the ice. They aren't like fighting problems but family business issues."

"I believe that we can put her in. when do you want her to come to my team?"

"Any time you want her. But right now she is somewhere in Florida taking time off to get rid of this problem."

"I'll ask my team and get back to you. Just call me when you want to get her here."

* * *

Fulton's POV

After the game we all went home to take a nap or just do something fun. The rest of the team knew that Connie and Guy were going to go out and celebrate with Julie and Luis. I would have gone out if it wasn't raining like it was so I could skate. I just looked off in the distance at nothing but gray clouds and big fat raindrops. I didn't notice the phone ringing until I heard the message recorder beep and Coach Orion's voice sounding a bit odd.

"Fulton just wanted to call and see if you would feel comfortable about a new player. I'll be contacting the other Ducks later on this afternoon, but I would like your output first."

Before Orion could hang up the phone Fulton grabbed it and said,

"Coach I'm here. What new player and why?"

"Calm down Fulton. I just wanted to see what you would think about having one more girl on the team for the rest of this year?"

"I really don't care I mean it doesn't concern me more then the others."

"It might. I need you to call the Ducks instead now that I have your input and tell them to meet me at the rink at 10pm on Monday. I'll be arriving with our new player."

"Ok. I'll call them right now and see you at practice tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Fulton called as many Ducks as possible and left messages for those who weren't there.

* * *

(Monday morning)

Tiffany's POV 

"Are you sure that this is the best solution you guys?" I asked my whole team at the airport.

"Yeah. You get to be with your family and your away from that jerk." Said Sticks.

"Well if one of you two filled us in we could have beat the crap out of him. No one messes with Checkers or this team." Said Shawn one of the defenseman.

"Thank you Shawn but no one is going to do any pounding." Before I could continue my flight number was called.

"I'll call all of you when I get to my apartment or tomorrow. Just to tell you it was really, really great being on this team even though it was short."

"Oh stop Checkers you'll make the grown men cry and you'll be late for your flight." Said Sticks.

I hugged everyone and ran off to the plane. The plane ride seemed like forever. By the time I got to the airport it was 10:15 and not many people were there. I looked around and saw a familiar face that I met only twice. I saw Coach Orion come up and we got my bags.

"They'll be so surprised to see you Tiffany. I was going to have Fulton come and pick you up but I knew he would have spoiled it for the team."

"Yeah. Where is the team anyways?"

"There at the rink waiting for us. And I know that I'm going to get an earful from them since I have them out late."

I giggled slightly and watched as we pulled up in the parking lot. From the looks of it only half the lights were on and not many cars were parked there.

"They must have carpooled. Lets just hope that they all are here."

As my new and me coach walked in we heard laughter and saw their refection from the glass of them skating laps and telling jokes.

"I need you to stay here until I can get them to go in the middle of the ice and quiet. Then I'll wave you out."

I watched as he walked out onto the ice and blowing his whistle loud and hard.

* * *

No ones POV

As Coach Orion walked out and blew his whistle all the Ducks slowed and skated over at him.

"Hey where's our new player or was this a joke?" asked Charlie.

"No Charlie. Now everyone turn around before you ask anymore questions and I'll go and get the player."

Everyone did as they were told and turned. Coach Orion waved over to Tiffany who came out super quiet. The Ducks were getting very loud now that it didn't matter if Tiffany was quiet. She skated right up besides Orion and laughed slightly.

"Ok guys you need to get quiet and turn around now."

Everyone turned around and their mouths almost hit the ground not expecting this girl to be one of their family members.

"What, how, when, why?" they all asked together.

"Hockey and me, plane, now, couldn't stay away that long."

"Tiffany how come you never answered all our e-mails?" asked Julie.

"A little problem that I just solved. Sorry but I tried."

"That's alright because you're here and you can't get away anymore." Said Portman.

They continued to talk to each other until Orion came out of his office and said it was time to leave and that there was a short practice tomorrow.

**I'm sorry if I didn't update this story but since I didn't get that many reviews and I had major, major writers block I hope you enjoy this. Those who do review please continue and giveme more ideas.**


	8. pro bash sister chpt 8

**Hi everyone! Here is Chapter 8. hope u enjoy it.**

**icesk8er**

Chapter 8.

The next day

After the arrival of Tiffany, the Ducks were extremely happy that she was staying once and for all. Tiffany kept getting phone calls from her team and step dad. At least everyday she had got a phone call from her mom asking why she couldn't lower her ego and marry the rich and smart man, and getting mad because he was dating another girl. But every time her mom would start to whine, Tiffany would either hang up or ask to speak to her brother and sister.

"Tiffany? Hey where are you?" asked Fulton.

"In here!"

Fulton stepped into Tiffany's apartment and saw boxes that still weren't unpacked.

"Hey I was woundering if you would like to go skating after your finished?"

"Sure. I just need to call Jack and Mimi."

"Who are they?"

"Our step brother and sister. I guess David or mom haven't been contact with you huh?"

"No. But how is David?"

"He's doing fine. He's getting married soon, and just to tell you we have four other step siblings."

"Wow. And what's their names and ages?"

"Well David Jr. is 12, Mary-Ann is 10, and the twins are Sky and Angel. They are 8."

"How old are the others?"

"Jack is 6 and Mimi is 4."

"I would like to meet them sometime."

"You will because David is moving up here in a month to get away from mom and to start a new job. His fiancée came here anyway."

"Well, do you need help with unpacking so we can get there quicker?"

"Sure just start unpacking that box by the door. Put the things on the bed and I'll help you with the others after I get this one done."

In the box that Fulton opened was pictures of their stepsiblings. One thing for sure about them was that they looked alike. The four from David looked exactly like him, but the two youngest looked a little like their mother, but mostly looked like Tiffany. Which was odd, but Tiffany was almost a mirror image of their mother. After an hour of unpacking her room looked a lot better without the boxes. Tiffany grabbed her skates and walked with Fulton to the ice rink.

**Sorry if it's so short but it's getting harder to write and I would like those who do review tell me if the guy from Florida should come back or should she start a romance with Adam later on. Please read and review again.**


	9. pro bash sister chpt 9

**Here is Chapter 9. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Icesk8er**

* * *

The Ducks continued to play their fifth game of ice hockey before finally stopping. Everyone was extremely tired to were they couldn't really get off the ice.

"I think next time we'll only play three games." Said Charlie.

Everyone mumbled his or her approval. Bye the time they got out of the locker room it was 10pm. Tiffany was the first to come out of the locker room, but didn't leave. Before Tiffany could make it to the glass trophy case, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Iffany? Is that you?" asked a little girls voice.

"Mimi? What's wrong? You know you need to be in bed."

"I know but mommy isn't home She hadn't come home since noon."

"Where is Jack?"

"He's at the window watching for her."

"Just relax ok. Get Jack for me."

"'Ack, 'Iffany wants to talk to you." Mimi said in the background.

"Hi Tiffany."

"Hey. Did mom tell you what time she would be back?"

"No not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

What Tiffany didn't know was that she was pacing back and forth and the Ducks were watching her worryingly.

"She said that she'll be home when ever she blanks wants to."

"Ok. Let me call Uncle David and see what he can do. Go to your room and don't answer the door or answer the phone unless you see my name come up."

"Ok."

Jack hung up the phone and did as he was told.

Tiffany started to go through her address book on the phone still not knowing that the Ducks were there until Fulton said something.

"Tiffany what's going on with Mimi and Jack?"

"Oh sorry I didn't know you guys were here. Mom left them alone at home since noon and hasn't come home yet. Now I have to call David to see what he can do. Damn it how come I can't find his number? Sorry guys but I need to run."

The Ducks watched as she ran out to her car and speed off. Fulton and the others went home still worried about Tiffany and the new family problems.

The next day David called Tiffany at 3:45 in the morning telling her that their mother came home drunker then drunk. From that time on Tiffany stayed up looking up at the ceiling contemplating on what to do. She told David over the phone to keep the children until she was sober and stable. When she finally noticed that she couldn't fall asleep, she got up and grabbed her skates and keys.

* * *

At the ice rink, Tiffany went to her locker and got out her jersey, hockey stick and a puck. As soon as she got on the ice she did thirty laps and 15 sprints. Unknown to her someone was watching her. Even if they made noise she couldn't hear because of her mp3 player being loud. Mentally she was trying to blare out her problem, but they seemed to be louder. The person came up before she finished her sprints. He grabbed her from behind and pulled out her earpieces.

"Hey what are you doing here this early? We don't have practice until 7:30."

"Adam I'm just frustrated. Everything isn't working as it's supposed to. Mom's now starting to drink because of her third divorce and because of me."

"What would you have done to make her drink?"

"Not marrying that man, and leaving her with the children. Now I know that she won't be able to take care of them and I can't trust her ex who also is a drinker and does drugs."

"It's ok Tiff. You know that David will also think of something to help out right?"

"Yeah and I know that he is also probably thinking of staying in Florida now."

"Don't worry ok?" Adam said as he took her in a hug. "To cheer you up how about we play a one on one game until practice."

"Ok."

(7am)

Tiffany and Adam were just finishing up their one on one game that was tied, before the Ducks came in tired and grouchy.

"Boy I guess this is going to be a long practice huh?" asked Tiffany.

"Yep. Plus I don't even see coach."

"I'm right here." They both spun around to see their coach with a small smile on his face.

"You two were so into your one on one game that I stood here the inter time watching."

"Oh!" they both said at once.

"Pretty good match. I can see that Fulton didn't lye about you being quick and tricky."

Adam and Tiffany left to get their other gear on for practice.

* * *

(In the girl's locker room)

"Hey Jules, Connie."

"Hi Tiff." They said at once. "Having a nice game out there?"

"Yeah. He's hard to get by you know?"

"Yep we now."

"Sorry to break this tiny conversion up but we need to get out there before the guys." Said Julie.

The girls rushed through everything and did beat some of the guys out.

"Alright team forty laps and start to scrimmage with your regular teams. I'll be in my office watching."

By the end of practice the coach was impressed about their speedy attacks and shots. The Ducks headed into their locker rooms and left. Tiffany didn't leave for her apartment but to the gym. Adam saw her and ran up to her car before she left.

"Hey what are you doing later on?"

"Well right now I'm going to the gym to work out. You can come and join me if you want."

"Sure."

Adam got into her car and they headed to the gym about thirty minutes from the stadium.

* * *

(That night)

Tiffany woke up to her phone ringing yet again, but this time it wasn't Jack or Mimi.

"Hello?" she asked tiredly.

"Hey sorry if I'm calling too early TJ (David calls her TJ sometimes because of her name Tiffany Jean. Just thought you needed to know that.)but your mom got in a car crash." Tiffany was awake this time and blotted out of bed.

"Is she alright?"

"No. She's in ICU and isn't improving."

"How'd she get in the wreck?"

"Late night drinking. She was coming home and was going too fast before she even noticed the turn. She went down into the small hill and was ejected from the car. The doctors say it's a miracle that she made at the scene, but now it's not."

"What about Jack and Mimi? Are they ok?"

"Yes. They're here with me."

"Do they know?"

"No. I want you to tell them."

"NO, no I'm not telling them. David your there and you should."

"Tiffany I think it wise that you don't play you're up coming game and come down to get custody of Jack and Mimi. If you don't then they'll go with your mom's drugged up ex husband."

There was a long pause between them as Tiffany was thinking about everything.

"Tiffany? Tiffany are you there?"

"Yes and I'm going to give you my answer. Don't talk me out of it since it's the only way possible. I'm going to quiet the pros and move down there to take care of them. I'll work as a normal person and I don't want you to tell anyone of my this."

"Tiffany you've been working towards this for your whole life that I've known and I refuse to left you do this."

"David do you want them with that garbage or do you want them with me. You know that mom won't make it and I don't want them to see her."

"Ok. But I think that you shouldn't do this."

"Pick me up 11pm tonight. That's when my plane lands. I'll talk to you later tonight."

Tiffany hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief.

'I know they won't like it with me leaving, but there's no way I'm letting those kids down.'

**

* * *

I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**


End file.
